


true love

by HONEYBOYMP3



Series: true love (jjk) [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, College, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction, First Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Good at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Other, Park Jimin is a Literal Star (BTS), Park Jimin is a Little Shit (BTS), Pet Names, Series, True Love, University Student Jeon Jungkook, University Student Kim Namjoon | RM, University Student Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HONEYBOYMP3/pseuds/HONEYBOYMP3
Summary: you and jungkook spend your first christmas together.alternatively, a merry love story based on the lyrics of true love by ariana grande.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Series: true love (jjk) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016668
Kudos: 10
Collections: BTS Fanfictions





	true love

**Author's Note:**

> thank u all so so much for the responses to the first part of true love. honestly, this entire thing was supposed to be wrapped up before christmas so i truly apologize lmao but i hope u guys are still willing to read!! and i hope u love this one just as much. thank u again and happy holidays!!!

_on the second day of christmas, said you felt something's missing, so you promised me that promise ring to keep 'till we get old._

Much to Jungkook's dismay, you were exactly the type of Christmas shopper he had always despised. The unprepared, frantic shopper who saved all their gift buying until the last possible moment and then took their procrastination out on everyone else. In Jungkook's head, he had pictured the first morning you two spent together during your holiday a lot differently. He spent a good amount of time fantasizing about the way you would look when he opened his eyes to you, how you always appeared so unguarded and dreamlike with the early morning sun hitting your face. How that was when you were at your softest, so pliant and eager to get close to him that you'd let him do just about anything he wanted. He imagined greeting you gently, pressing kisses on your warm skin and pulling the covers back over you two until he worked you awake in the best way he knew how.

Instead, Jungkook was getting a pillow to the head.

"This is the third time I've had to come in here and wake you up." You huffed. You were also trying your absolute hardest to ignore how cute he looked while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"I really don't remember that." He drowsily pouted.

Okay, you felt sort of bad now. Maybe you shouldn't have thrown a pillow at him. But with each time you came back to see if he was up and ready, he only seemed to snuggle deeper into your sheets. Which would've been fine any other time, would've been welcomed actually. But you had a busy schedule today, and he knew that. He also knew exactly what to say to get you to leave him alone for a few more minutes.

 _The longer you stand here watching me the less time you'll have to get ready_ had you leaving the room with a roll of your eyes and a new pep in your step. _I'm up, baby, I'm up. Don't worry._ One soft, sleepy smile sent your way after and you were stumbling back out of the room, mumbling to yourself about willpower and resisting temptation. Just as he intended.

And now, the third visit.

"I'm sure you don't," You deadpanned. "But you're thirty minutes behind schedule, Kook."

Jungkook knows that almost every move you make in your life has been planned to hell and back. In complete contrast to his personality, you're a calculated, meticulous woman. You use your notes app approximately five times more than the average person, you make a list of pros and cons for practically every situation. He knows that you have a detailed itinerary spread out in your mind if not in your notes, and if you didn't follow through with a sufficient amount of those plans, you got cranky. (Which also makes no sense to him, because he figured all of these qualities would make for an efficient, three-weeks-too-early Christmas shopper. But, well. It doesn't.) Depending on the day and both of your moods, he liked to put his life in danger and meddle. Liked to wreck your plans, liked to watch your resolve crumble as he made you draw outside your own lines. Admittedly, experimenting with how much prodding you could take was one of Jungkook's favorite pastimes. As mean as it was, he couldn't help but find it entertaining. You were cute when irritated and the things that flew out of your mouth when you were annoyed were hilarious. It also often led to great sex. Sue him.

So as Jungkook sees it, he has two options. He could do as you ask, refrain from poking a hole in your plans and spend his entire day at the mercy of you and that crazed mall. Or, he could simply pretend to go back to sleep and pray that it annoys you enough to make you leave him alone altogether. He blinks, ticks his head to the side and considers his choices.

You're all too familiar with that deliberately contemplative look on his face, but when he's throwing the blanket back over his head and loud, exaggerated snores fill your room, you're still rolling your eyes so far back into your head it hurts.

You scoff. "The twenty-two year old computer science major."

You're pretty hesitant to feed into your boyfriend's antics, considering the fact that you're a very stubborn person and generally don't enjoy letting other people win debates of any degree. With all of this being said, Jungkook's prayers are answered. You decide you officially don't have time for this anymore. Truth be told, you were really looking forward to spending the day shopping with him, and couldn't wait to go out and do some totally pointless yet fun Christmas activity afterwards. But his dedication to being absolutely impossible at the ass crack of dawn was a little unbelievable. And not in a good way. So with that, you're grabbing your purse from beside your table and exiting your room without a word. It's the sound of your footsteps gradually descending down the stairs that has Jungkook sitting straight up in your bed.

"Baby?" He calls.

You think that you want to make him feel guilty for forcing you to shop by yourself. The devil on your shoulder also tells you to make him feel a small fraction of the disappointment you're feeling right now. Deep down, you feel a little bad. You're possibly (definitely) overreacting and waiting an extra thirty minutes or so probably (obviously) wouldn't kill you. The inner morality battle makes you pause, has you waiting for the angel on your other shoulder to talk you down. As it turns out, she's nowhere to be found. Oh well. This comes as no surprise to you. And so, you proceed to kill two birds with one stone.

"I made your favorite," You eventually respond, in the process of slipping on your shoes. "It's in the microwave. Hope you enjoy your sleep."

Your sarcastic parting words have their desired effect, and Jungkook feels like enjoying sleep is just about the last thing on earth he'd be able to do right now. For one thing, he's not even tired anymore. And for another, he actually feels pretty terrible now thanks to that entire interaction. Before he can even think of a response, the sound of the front door being shut and locked echoes upstairs.

Jungkook is met with silence.

In the car, you're forcibly listening to _Here Comes Santa Claus_ to will away any negative feelings you have towards your boyfriend.

In the kitchen, Jungkook stands before the microwave. He quickly comes to realize that his nonexistent chocolate chip pancakes were simply a result of your ever-charming need for vengeance.

\-----

The mall is just as hellish as you'd envisioned.

It'd only been a little over an hour and a half since you started your shopping, and you had already dealt with two bitchy old ladies and a cranky saleswoman that looked like she craved death. Nevertheless, your notes app checklist had been checked to its completion. Well, save for one exception: Park Jimin. For as long as you'd known him, Jimin and picky went hand in hand. Picky with his food, his clothes, his friends - you name it, and he probably had a specific set of restrictions to it. It was just the way he was, and while you loved your best friend to pieces, he was hard to please.

Cue where Jungkook comes in. _Ugh_.

Being the person you were, you rose to the occasion and made it your personal mission to get Jimin the gifts he deserved. But you had been hoping that having Jungkook with you would make the whole process a little easier on you this time around. Of course, you've given Jimin really good presents in the past. But there's only so many times you can brainstorm such genius gift ideas on your own.

Exhibit A: A little over a year ago, Jimin was going through this random astrology and space phase. So naturally, you bought him a framed personalized star map for his birthday. He didn't really know what he was looking at until you were explaining that it was a map of what the sky and stars looked like the night he was born. He was in tears immediately after. Not to toot your own horn or anything, but it was pretty safe to say you nailed that.

Exhibit B: Around the time of Christmas last year, Jimin had been whining for days about how society had become too modernized.

 _Robots are decades away from taking over the world!_ He yelped in the library, eyes wide and arms raised in frustration. _Our children have fried their brains from viral dances and Wall-E is a literal foretelling of what this planet is on the brink of!_

You didn't have the heart nor energy to point out how societal evolution was inevitable and had been happening for centuries B.J. (Before Jimin, _don't_ laugh) and would continue on for centuries A.J. (After Jimin). More selfishly, your librarian hated his guts and you got a good laugh out of her threatening to kick him out every time he raised his voice over a decibel. So instead, you made it so he unwrapped a brand new record player from you on Christmas Day. You dragged him to your car right after, let him pick three vinyls out at your local record store and took him to some old-fashioned diner out of town. He ate a burger, a strawberry milkshake, played his favorite oldie on the pretty chromatic jukebox and smiled the entire way home. Jimin never complained about modernized society again.

And so, as earlier stated, you had given Jimin some good presents in your time as friends. But this year, you wanted to get him a great present. It was well known that you were an excellent gift giver, since you were a diligent perfectionist through and through. Despite the way you came off at times, everyone around you knew you were really just a big baby with an even bigger heart and a need to make the people you loved happy. A true people pleaser. Thus, came your frustration with Jimin's gift.

You always felt like you owed Jimin a lot, but even more so this year. This year, he brought you Jungkook.

Jungkook. _Ugh_.

Thoughts about what life would be like if Jimin never introduced you two popped up in your mind quite frequently. You figured Jungkook and you would've eventually crossed paths at some point, with both of you attending the same college and him working at your favorite café and all. But you were a shy girl at heart, and you know you would've spent the remainder of your senior year harboring a devastating crush on him from afar if it weren't for Jimin.

Finding a gift to properly express just how thankful you were was proving to be impossible. Jungkook was supposed to be here, hand on your waist and giving you stupid suggestions with that stupid pretty smile on his lips that you would pretend to be annoyed at and kissing your stress away and laughing in your ear and-

 _Ughhh_.

Instead, you were sitting in the mall food court by yourself. Despondently pushing the now cold orange chicken around in your styrofoam container. It was pretty embarrassing but also pretty expected when you felt your internal frustrations manifest into physical tears. It was too easy for things to permeate the little bubble you had built around yourself, all too effortless for tears to instantly spring to your eyes at the simplest of things. (Jungkook hated seeing you get all teary-eyed for obvious reasons, but also loved that about you for other, less appropriate reasons.) Long story short, you were a crybaby, which meant you could always sense when you were about to cry over something stupid. Knew it before you even felt that stinging sensation in your nose or the wetness at your waterline. _Lovely_ , you think to yourself. _I'm about to cry in the middle of a food court._

And then a chair was being scraped across the floor and placed directly across the table from you. You didn't even need to look up to know who was sitting in it, because it happened anytime he was in the same room as you. You just knew.

You quickly blinked until the tears were gone and looked up anyway, fixed your face to mask your relief with indifference. You cleared your throat. "How'd you find me?"

Jungkook, pretty as ever, waved his phone at you. "I always have your location. Remember?"

He looked so dreamy, so handsome in that winter jacket and holiday sweater with his hair like that. Plus, his effort had your heart melting. You kind of wanted to drag him into a janitor's closet or something.

"Right," You responded monotonously, popping an orange chicken in your mouth. It was mostly to keep yourself from kissing him silly.

Jungkook's smile dimmed a bit at your passiveness. He wasn't sure what mood you'd be in when he found you, but he knew he had to at least try. He couldn't sit there by himself, constantly getting worked up and wallowing in his pessimism until you came home. And he also couldn't just let you marinate in your anger all day. Tracking you down was more or less the only solution he could think of.

"Look," He starts, voice soft while he reaches for your hand. "About this morning, I'm really sorry. I just had, like, this vision of us waking up together and... nevermind. It doesn't really matter. The point is, we have all week to sleep in and I should've respected what you had going on. I was being childish and selfish and-"

You crack.

You're leaning over the table and pressing your lips against his before he can even wrap up his speech. Partly because you know Jungkook is so pure that he really would apologize for hours if you let him, but mostly because he looked so pouty when he was saying sorry and you missed him a lot this morning too. Then you ask, "How'd you get here, handsome?'

"Uh... an Uber," He flushes, and scratches the back of his neck. "Aren't you mad at me?"

Seeing him squirm like this reminds you of your early days in the coffee shop when you were still dancing around each other. The thought has you trying desperately to cover the growing smile on your face.

"Mhm. Sure am."

Unfortunately for you, the smile is contagious.

"Doesn't look like it," Jungkook points out, and his shoulders shake when he laughs at you.

"I am!" You insist, before you realize that your heart is fluttering and your stomach is doing somersaults and the very last thing you feel right now is anger. It's over. "Okay, well, I was. Not so much now that you're here."

He's scrunching his nose up at the accidental fondness in your voice. "You missed me, baby?"

"A lot," You admit, blushing so hard you can't even meet his gaze. "But if it makes you feel any better, I was really mad on the way here. I had _Here Comes Santa Claus_ on repeat and stopped at Starbucks to order a black coffee."

Jungkook frowns. "Why would that make me feel better? You hate black coffee and you said _Here Comes Santa Claus_ makes you want to chew a glass ornament."

"Exactly. The deep hatred I hold for those two things really distracted me from my irritation with you."

He breathes out a laugh, shaking his head like he can't believe you. He probably can't.

"I really am sorry, though."

"Thank you. I forgive you, and I'm sorry too," You say, taking great interest in tracing over the tattoos on his knuckles. When you look up, he's raising an eyebrow at you in confusion. "For saying I made you chocolate chip pancakes when I didn't. That was mean."

"It was," He agrees, but he's smiling like it was the nicest thing that's ever happened to him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kook." All you can think about is how gorgeous he looks when he looks at you like that.

But he's eyeing your food now, and you know exactly what's coming next. "By the way, are you gonna eat that?"

\-----

Back at the mall, Jungkook was expecting to do a lot more groveling. He came prepared, which was why the black box you'd seen yesterday was currently burning a hole through his pocket. He'd like to think he knew you pretty well, better than anyone probably. Even still, when Jungkook panicked, his brain was practically useless. He was an carefree, laidback guy, was never good at working under pressure, and never good at handling confrontation well. Especially when it came to you.

He would like to say he didn't consider himself to be afraid of many things. He's bungee jumped off a cliff before. Backwards. He's been dropped in an ocean full of sharks with a flimsy cage as his only means of protection. He's eaten an entire box of Namjoon's favorite cereal while drunk and had to avoid him for a whole week after. So, yeah, Jungkook knows fear. He prided himself on just how well he knew it. But this feels completely different. He's 100% sure he's never experienced fear quite like this. He loved you so much it scared him. He was terrified of losing you, in any and all capacity. The thought alone made him feel genuinely sick. He wasn't insecure, never had a reason to be, but he knew himself, and he knew you. He knew he still had that kiddish streak in him that 21 year old men graduating from college probably shouldn't have. He knew that his laidback personality did more harm than good at times, could even result in communication issues between the two of you every once in a while. He knew that this was his first serious relationship and that meant he was prone to make mistakes. Jungkook also knew that you deserved someone more mature, more stable, someone that could mirror and reciprocate all the aspects of your personality he loved so much. It was an indisputable fact.

He'd paced across your kitchen floor at least twenty times by the time Jimin picked up the phone.

_Jimin groaned as a greeting. "It's 8am."_

_"Yeah, I'm aware. I'm sorry. But look-"_

_"Shouldn't you be on your Horny Holiday Honeymoon? Where's ____?"_

_(Jimin came up with the term weeks ago when you two told him of your future Christmas plans, making fun of Jungkook for being so whipped and also grumbling about how he would have to drive home for Christmas by himself this year.)_

_Jungkook pinches his nose. "That's what I'm calling about. And please stop calling it that."_

_"I'm not gonna lie, Kook. You have 10 seconds to say something interesting before I go back to sleep."_

_"...I might've done something to upset ___ and she might've been so pissed that she left me in the house alone. Hypothetically speaking."_

_There's a tense, drawn out silence that has Jungkook plopping onto the couch in preparation. Jimin may be his best friend, but he's also yours, and he tends to take your side in most arguments. It's whatever. He blinks up at the ceiling and counts the seconds it takes until he's being verbally assaulted._

_7... 8... 9..._

_"What the hell did you do, idiot?"_

_A deep sigh leaves Jungkook's throat at the thought of having to explain his idiocy out loud. He does it anyway, though, because Jimin is a lot like him; easygoing, happy-go-lucky, and overbearingly protective of all things involving you. He's managed to work himself up all over again by the time he's finished, and one look at the Polaroid of you two that you placed on the Christmas tree last night is enough to have him pacing again._

_"Well," Jimin sighs, like there's only one obvious answer. "You have to give her one of the presents."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_Jimin thinks Jungkook is an absolute idiot. "You have to give her one of the presents. She'll deny it 'till she's six feet under, but grand romantic gestures are her weakness. You know how she is. And she told me she thinks it's cute when you're begging for her forgiveness, so."_

_"Won't that ruin all the fun of Christmas Day?" He whines. His chaotic thoughts and insuppressible mouth leave no time for Jimin to answer. "Chim, she's gonna break up with me."_

_Jimin tries his hardest not to hang up, he really does. He keeps repeating the sentence in his mind, attempting to maintain the role of a supportive best friend. But the more he does it, the more his patience wears thin. He just can't deal with the sheer brainlessness of it all._

_And then Jungkook hears a click and the dial tone in his ear._

_"What the fuck?" He thinks out loud. He stares at his phone, and then dials Jimin's number again. When it picks up, he repeats himself. "What the fuck?"_

_"I'm sorry, but you literally woke me up from a dead sleep to talk stupid."_

_"How is this stupid talk?" Jungkook sulks._

_Jimin lets his eyes drift back closed and imagines Jungkook has his eyebrows furrowed, his bottom lip poking out like a scolded puppy. He doesn't need to be told his vision is accurate. "That girl would believe the earth is flat if you were the one saying it. She loves you, Kook. You know that. Just like you know she'd never break up with you. Like, anytime soon at least." Jimin's joke falls on deaf ears. "Alright, sorry. I'm still half asleep. Point is, you need to get out of your own head."_

_At some point, Jungkook stopped pacing. He wasn't exactly sure when it happened, but he didn't feel like the world was crashing down around him anymore, so that was a plus. He takes a second to let Jimin's words permeate all the presumptuous, self-conscious parts of his brain. The little black box hidden in the Christmas stocking with your name on it seemed to glow from the across the room._

_"You're right," Jungkook says easily. "Thanks, man."_

_"Yeah, you're welcome. I just saved your relationship, by the way, so Merry Christmas. That's the only present you're getting for making me drive home alone."_

_"You're kidding, right?"_

_Jimin smiles for the first time that morning. It's definitely more of a smirk, but. "Sure. Go get your girl."_

Which leads Jungkook back to his current surroundings; one hand intertwined with yours while the other holds the hot chocolate you two picked up on the drive over. You'd been insistent about revisiting this place for months now, but schedules and school and life just got in the way. Both of you had nothing but time now, though, and it was with an excited giggle that you were pulling him towards the playground that held your first two milestones as a couple. Your very first date and very first kiss. It wasn't as busy as it was that night, Jungkook notes as you tug him to the swing set. It wasn't busy at all, actually. You two were the only people around. It was a given considering it was the dead of winter, but it only continued to add to his nerves.

You letting go of his hand to sit on the swing has Jungkook breaking out of his thoughts, and he takes the swing next to you. It's not even noon yet, which meant everything was still so crisp and fresh. The air was cold and the wind was even colder, made you tangle your legs with Jungkook's so he was facing you directly. You've got this glossy shine over your eyes from the harsh temperature and he can tell you're feeling nostalgic just from the way you're holding onto him. It's in the way you shut your eyes for a second and just breathe, too. He watches you the whole time, takes a brief intermission from his anxious inner monologue to think about how pretty you are. When you open your eyes you're smiling, and try as he might, Jungkook can't help but smile back.

"It's nice, right?" You finally ask. Frankly, Jungkook hasn't felt this sick since the night he told you he loved you. "Feels like it's all coming full circle."

"It does." He distractedly agrees.

You know something's wrong from the tone of his voice alone. He can't even look at you now, and Jungkook's always been the better eye contact holder out of the two of you.

"Hey," You're calling out gently, placing a hand on his thigh. "What's wrong? This isn't about earlier, right?"

Jungkook shakes his head. "It's not. I mean, I guess so? Kind of."

"Kook, I already told you-"

"No no, I know. It's just..."

Like clockwork, his vague but loaded responses immediately have you spiraling. When you're jerking your hand from his thigh and burying your face in your hands with your eyes squeezed shut, Jungkook knows he's messed up. Again.

"Oh my god, you're breaking up with me," You wail, and his eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. "I'm getting dumped on Christmas!"

Jungkook realizes then that you two function in scarily similar ways. Both of you so quick to assume the worst, quick to let your usually suppressed doubts overshadow any rationality. So much so that he knows Jimin would've called you both idiots in that exasperated voice he uses when he's tired of being subjected to your stupidity. The thought makes him chuckle, and the sound of his laugh has you slowly peeking through the slots in your clasped hands. It's pretty clear from the look on his face that you jumped to conclusions a little too prematurely. Needless to say, the embarrassment you're feeling makes you defensive.

"That was an asshole move." You scold.

Jungkook is expecting it and has the audacity to snort. "You know by now that's never happening."

The word never has your heart instantly roaring back to life.

"Never?" You reiterate.

Below you, his leg is shaking rapidly. You're searching his face and he's so nervous he's going pale, and you can't contain the giggle that leave you despite how you're suddenly feeling just as tense. You use your legs to pull his body even closer to yours, reach an arm behind him to bury your fingers in his hair and scratch at his scalp. Just as expected, he's leaning into it immediately. Jungkook drunkenly told you weeks ago that it was the eighth wonder of the world and you've been using it against him ever since. The memory causes you to grin as you press a soft kiss to his nose and he can't stop thinking about how in love he is and the black box in his pocket has never felt heavier.

"It's just me," You soothe.

Jungkook breathes out a laugh, because that's exactly what the problem was. It's you. He pecks your cheek in response and finally decides to just rip the band-aid off. He takes a deep breath. Here it goes.

"To be honest, I thought you were gonna make me do some serious groveling. And I was like, freaking out when you left me back at your place. So I called Jimin and he called me an idiot and hung up on me." The sight of your smile and the sound of your laugh gives him the encouragement he needs to keep talking. He pushes on. "But after he got that out the way he gave me a pretty good idea. So..."

He starts to fumble around his pocket, and you recognize what it is as soon as it makes an appearance. The box he practically threw himself to the ground to hide from you last night.

Now, you're a lot of things, but you're not stupid. And you know only one thing can be in a jewelry box that small. The weight of the moment finally sinks in and almost knocks you from your seat on the swing. One look at Jungkook and you're clutching onto the sides for dear life, blinking rapidly at the sudden urge you had to throw up. Or faint. Maybe even both. _Ring_ , your mind screams at you. _There's a ring in there and you know it._ And for the final nail in your own coffin, the word you'd been desperately trying to keep from infiltrating your thoughts for months now rears its ugly head. _Marriage_.

Like breathing, like blinking; your answer comes naturally. It's automatic. Like you were never meant to do anything else but say it. And all at once, tears are streaming down your face.

Jungkook spots the wetness on your cheeks and immediately springs into action. "Baby," His voice is filled with concern when he cups your cheeks, and- oh my god, you were really crying now. "Baby, baby. It's okay. It's not what you're thinking. Well, it's not what I think you're thinking."

Oh. _Oh_.

His thumbs gently swipe the tears off your cheeks, and you feel so high-strung, so insane, that you start laughing through all your blubbering. It hits you that you, a soon to be college graduate, had quite literally said yes to Jungkook's not-marriage proposal without any real thought or hesitance at all. You've known him for just a few months shy of a year. The answer took less than three seconds.

Eh. You'd deal with the repercussions of what exactly that meant later.

Jungkook thinks you look like an angel when you laugh, even when you're crying. He has absolutely no idea what you think is so funny but he's laughing along with you anyway and can actually feel the adoration he has for you radiating off of him in waves. A kiss is planted on his lips, all wet and messy because you can't stop giggling in embarrassment and he's more than willing to forget the box between you in favor of pressing his lips into yours. But then you're slowly pulling away, sniffling and still smiling, wiping your eyes with the sleeve of your coat.

"I'm so sorry," You flush, cheeks burning and head spinning. At this point it was hard to tell if you were kiss-drunk or I-almost-just-went-from-girlfriend-to-fiancé-drunk. "You're definitely thinking about how unhinged I look right now."

He shakes his head and gives you those serious eyes. "I'm actually thinking about... how I think you're the best thing that's probably ever happened to me. How these past nine months are the happiest that I've ever been. And about how I've never felt like this before, don't think I ever could after you, and," Jungkook looks up from his shoes to see you crying again. He's swallowing and choking out a nervous laugh to keep from following suit. "We graduate this year, right? We're supposed to get our shit together and become real functioning adults that pay bills and own pets and all that other stuff I've been tuning out for the past four years. I really think- no, I know that I'd hate it a lot less if you did it with me. Like, uh, together. Only if that's what you want too, of course." And you just can't stop crying, hiccups and all. Couldn't manage a word even if you tried. It has him anxiously tacking on a, "Hopefully?" just for good measure, in true Jungkook fashion.

"I love you so much, you idiot," You actually _whimper_. "Of course I want that. Everything you said, all of it."

Yeah, Jungkook knows for a fact now that you're the best thing to ever happen to him. If anyone asked, he absolutely did not have to blink away tears as he opened the box to you, listened to your quiet gasp and felt his heart threaten to beat out of his chest as he slid it on your finger. (An exact fit. Thanks Jimin.)

You just needed to know one thing. "Why a ring?" _Shit. Wait._ "Not that I don't like it! It's literally perfect. It's perfect and I love it so much. I'm just curious."

"It's supposed to be a promise ring," He explains, and- is he blushing? "Sorry. I was so nervous I forgot to say that. I was gonna give it to you on Christmas but-" An abrupt thought makes Jungkook halt. There's a delayed pause before he asks, "Wait, did you really think I was...?"

His sentence trails off like he's waiting for you to fill in the rest of the sentence yourself. Luckily for him, your mind just proved mere minutes ago that it was more than capable of jumping to the conclusion of M-word. Now you're the one blushing.

Quick to scoff in faux bewilderment, you lie straight through your teeth. "No, of course not."

If Jungkook can tell you're bluffing, he doesn't make it known. Instead you're scrambling to abandon your swing in favor of throwing yourself onto his lap, pressing tiny kisses to his lips over and over like personal space was a foreign concept that you'd never exercised in your life.

"Mmf, love you," He manages to tell you in between.

"And I love you," You say back when you're finished, with this big dopey grin on your face that you were far too happy to cringe at. "You're freezing, Kook. Let's get you home."

 _Home_ , his lovesick brain repeats back to him. The word sounds different in the best way.

"Can we make a quick stop on the way?"

\-----

In the car, Jungkook has a mouthful of chocolate chip pancakes. All is right in the world.


End file.
